Nightmares
by Lilac sun and orange moon
Summary: 'They were haunting his dreams, keeping him awake at night, torturing him at daytime and plaguing whenever he thought about her .' Ever since the war ended Naruto had trouble sleeping.Whenever he thought about her the nightmares started and he didn't even knew why. Something was off and he didn't knew why this happened to him. Romance/Friendship/Angst/Drama/Hurt/Comfort
1. Nightmares

_**Nightmares**_

''They were haunting his dreams, keeping him awake at night, torturing him at daytime and plaguing whenever he thought about her .''

Ever since the war ended Naruto had trouble he thought about _her _the nightmares started and he didn't even knew why. Something was off and he didn't knew why this happened to him.

'_thinking'_

_'_talking'

'**Demon talking/ Jutsus, **_**Demon thinking**_**'**

* * *

~ _Dreamscape ~_

_Running. He was running away. Again. Actually he didn't knew why he was running but he knew that he had to run faster._

_Faster._

_**Faster**._

_There was were screaming for their help. For something to stop it._

_But he didn't listened to them,the only thing he heard was someone screaming his name._

_Whenever he looked around something felt odd._

_'_I know this place somehow..',_was what he thought._

_Realization dawned on him. He _knew _this place._

_It was the battleground where he once fought for his beloved village._

_Pain was attacking again and he didn't knew why._

_He had to get there faster. Faster! Damn it! He wouldn't make it in time and he knew it._

_Whenever he came to the place where the voice screamed out for him to help him ,it was already too late._

_He knew it wasn't right. She was sacraficing herself for him again. So why was _he _coming too late?_

_He wasn't pinned down by these chacra rods. No . So why wasn't he going any faster? It felt more like he was getting slower each time she shouted his name._

_Maybe this was a dream...?_

_Yet _again_?_

_He heard _her _scream again and swiftly craned his head towards her , looking aghast._

_There she was,_again_, crying,bruised,looking shattered,trying to reach him by calling his name, to ask for help, to end this cruel situation._

_But he couldn't move nor could he say anything._

_She screamed. ''_Help me Naruto! Help me. Make it stop . Please..! I BEG YOU_!''_

_And before he knew it she went slack in Pains grasp,slowly falling to the ground._

_no.._

_No..._

NO_..._

NO!_..._

**NO!...**

* * *

He woke up with a start,frantically looking around .His face pale like snow and his clothes soaked wet by cold sweat. He buried his face into his hands and groaned.

''It was just a dream.. just a dream! Come on! Get yourself together!'' He looked at his clock at the nightstand, it read 3:46 a.m .He groaned again and let himself fall back down into his soft pillow.

He wouldn't get any sleep for the next like the days before.

''_No.. it went like this for a month now... since the war ended... now what am I supposed to do..I won't get to sleep anytime soon._'' He sighed and stood up,heading for his bathroom.

''Might at least get the sweat off and take a shower,maybe I'm gonna feel better after this...''

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. There were bags under his eyes.

Actually he looked worn out, like he hadn't slept for months.

He chuckled darkly and went into the shower ,turning the handle around.

The water was biting cold,but it didn't matter to him. He didn't even felt that he was shivering.

Turning the water off ,he stepped outside the shower and dried himself off with his towel.

Heading for his living room ,he looked around for something to do. He found some scrolls ,grabbed them and headed to the couch and sat down to read them. He sighed tiredly.

''Well, maybe I'm gonna learn something from those.'' He rubbed his eyes again.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was not amused. Actually she was growing tired of _this_.

His _façade _ to tell the truth. He thought she wouldn't notice, just like everyone else. But she did.

For her it looked like he was coming home from a horrible battle that had drained all his strength and it was taking it's toll on him.

Whenever they met because of the team ,he put on his mask of happiness,trying not to show his tiredness. He kept smiling and acting like an idiot. But when they trained she could see that he wasn't attacking with full force, not even with enough energy.

She knew that but kept it to herself

But one day she asked him to go visit a hospital, however he reacted really weird.

~Flashback 3 weeks ago ~

_''_Naruto! Quit acting like this! Both you and I know that you're putting up and act! And it starts to annoy me! You're tired! I can see it! Go to a hospital already, damn it'',_she shouted at him angrily._

_It was unnerving seeing him like this. Eventhoug she acted like this, inwardly she was scared. Scared for his well-being. She hadn't seen him acting like _this,_ever._

_Not even after the Pain-attack. So what was going on?_

_She couldn't put a finger on this matter._

_She looked up to him, seeing him frowning._

_''_ I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan.''_,he answered lamely and cocked his head to the side in an confused manner, but she looked behind the mask and got even angrier._

_''_ You damn know well, what I mean Naruto! Stop it! Or I shove you with every strength I have into that damned hospital ,got that!''_,she screamed at him._

_He seemed unfaced._

_''_ Really Sakura-chan, I don't know what you're talking about-ttebayo. Can we continue training,please? I want to go to Ichiraku's after this. Do you want to join me?''_,he turned away from her but glanced over his back towards her ,staring at her with a fierce look ,almost looking like he was glaring at her._

_''_ Don't ask again about my well-being. I myself know when I'm worn out and drained. So can we leave this argumentation already. It's bothering me that you're always asking me.

I. feel. fine. You got that? Fine. Let's train.'',_he stated and fully turned away from her ,heading towards the training posts._

_She was shocked. He had glared at her._

_'He never does that , even when he was really angry at me . And he didn't even said _dattebayo _ at the end of his sentence. So he really was angered... but why... Naruto what's going on... You're scaring me , you never act like this.'_

_She looked worriedly at the ground,furrowed her brow and tried to think of a plan on how to help him._

_'But how can I help him ,when he doesn't even want to speak with me about his problem..?'_

_~Flashback end~_

Maybe it was because of Sasuke.

After all since the war ended, Sasuke had been in coma,because of his severe wounds.

Maybe Naruto thought it was his fault.

Maybe...

'' _ Stop thinking and do something! Might as well look how Sasuke's doing and then worry about other problems!_'' ,she looked up and started to head off towards the hospital, slowly leaving the training ground.

* * *

''GAH!'' , he threw the scroll across the room. '' Man! Reading the same scrolls over and over again isn't helping me to get smarter! '' He held his head between his hands , ruffling it and trying to tear his hair out.

He slumped down on the couch looking up at his ceiling. He scoffed and rolled onto his side looking nowhere.

He closed his eyes again not thinking about anything.

But then he heard them again.

The screams... they were everywhere. Haunting_ him _again.

_Help us._

_Defeat him._

_Save them._

_Demon . Demon . DEMON_

''Dickless.''

His eyes shot open and before him stood Sai ,a fake-smile plastered on his face.

''GAH!'', he screamed and fell down from his couch right onto the cold floor.

''THE HELL-TTEBAYO! SAI ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!'', he screamed at the top of his lungs , glaring at his teammate while rubbing his sore head ,which was starting to get a bump.

''Well, Dickless I a-'',Sai started.

''Stop calling me Dickless!'',Naruto growled out.

''Well _Naruto_-_san_ as I wanted to say. I am here to get you for the mission with Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei. And for the part of asking me how I came into your apartment'', he pointed to the door. ''It wasn't locked , so I thought you were waiting for someone , that's why I came in.'' He said with his fake-smile still plastered on his face.

Naruto groaned annoyed. ''Well yeah I'm just getting ready and then I will come to the Konoha-gate, alright-ttebayo?'',he stated rather unnerved.

''Okay dickless.'' Sai said while smiling and vanished within a smoke and a quiet _ Poof._

'' I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!GAH!'', he shouted again, a tick mark visible on his head.

''Che. Whatever , better get myself ready and pack everything.''

He went to his bag and started packing it with his supplies

After 12 minutes he was ready and started heading out.

He locked his door and began to climb up the stairs while whistling.

The streets of Konoha were full of life. Everyone was looking content and relieved that the war had ended. Houses were rebuild eventhough you could see the destruction everywhere. At some place the chaos could be seen. But the people in Konoha weren't bothered by this, indeed,they all were just happy to see that most people were alive, especially the ones in that have a family.

Naruto chuckled to himself. After all peace was truly shown in the shinobi world and he didn't have to see the scared faces of people looking at him, pleading for him to stop the hurt in the world.

''_ Then why do I have these nightmares? … And why are they always showing _her_? And most of all why was _she_ always in danger? Shouting for me... why was _she_ always dying? I just don't understand it.. maybe Kyubi's massing with my head... but he's not bad anymore and I am on good terms with him... so what's going on.. ? GAH! This is so ir-''_

Before he could continue his train of thoughts he bumped into someone and fell to the ground right onto his ass.

''_Urgh...what was that _''

'' I-I a-a-m so-so sorry Na-nar-uto-kun! '' ,someone stated ,well more likely stuttered, quietly.

''Huh...?'' ,he looked up to see Hinata standing in front of him, rubbing her head.

''Oh... Hinata! I am sooo sorry dattebayo! I didn't see you coming ! I was thinking and wasn't watching where I was going! I am so sorry!'',he quickly blabbered out and acting like an Idiot who was caught stealing.

'' A-h-h.. no-o! It was m-my entirely f-a-ault! S-s-sorry Nar-naruto-kun! '',she bowed to him and kept apologizing.

He smiled ,looking up to her. When she stopped apologizing,she looked up to see him standing in front of her, and smiling at her. This made her blush furiously ,but smiling nontheless.

''_ Whoa! She's smiling! I didn't even knew that her smile looks so cute and beautif- wait what? What am I thinking! Get yourself together man! Now's not the time to think that_''

Eventhough he wanted to act cool infront of her, his smile changed into a lopsided one and then into his famous fox smile.

She looked at him and giggled.

For others it may have looked like they were in love and that they were just being silly, but for Hinata it was one of the few beautiful moments with Naruto.

He scratched his neck in a nervous manner and smiled shyly.

''I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I have to go! We're going on a mission and I'm already late-ttebayo ''

She gasped ,not realizing that he said _Hinata-chan_, ''I didn't knew that Naruto-kun! I-I a-am so-o sor-r-ry for keeping you here!''

She bowed again, which made him frown at her.

''Come on Hinata-chan! We're friends! Stop this bowing-thing... it makes me nervous! I'm no one honorable or anything like this , so please stop it'', he stated in a confused way.

''Oh-h-h I-I am so-rry! I'll stop-p i-t Naruto-kun!'' She said and smiled at him genuinely.

Slowly the blood rushed to his face and a slight red hue dusted onto his cheeks.

''R-ri-g-hh-t-t .. I uh ehm er I should eh well ya know,... eh get going! The mission ya know-ttebayo!'' ,he stammered out and took a step forward.

''See you in a few days, Hinata-chan!'' ,he waved enthusiastically and turned away from her running to the Konoha-gate ,while tripping over a small stone ,but regained his footing in an instant and kept running.

''Good-bye Naruto-kun.'' ,she said quietly and giggled while waving back.

Then she stopped in a mid-wave …

''_ Wait what..? D-d-did he say H-hi-n-a-t-t-a-ch-a-a-n? ! Oh gosh! HE CALLED ME HINATA-CHAN!_'' she swayed a little on her feet and her face went so red it could put a tomato to shame.

''KYAAAAA~'' ,she screamed out of joy and made a dash to the forest.

* * *

''_ Damn it! I'm 12 minutes too late! Sakura is going to kill me for sure this time! Hmm but according to Kakashi-sensei he will be even later than me.. so I don't have to worry! Dattebayo!_''

He kept running and running, eventually he was in a mad dash trying to reach the Konoha-gate.

He came to a abrupt halt.

''I'M HERE! HA! I MADE IT! I know I know I'm late! Okay! But ya know! I ran into Hinata-chan dattebayo! And we were talking! And I lost track of time and I am sorry ! Buuuuuuuuuuuuut..'', he drew a deep breath and continued.

''Now I am here! Naruto Uzumaki at your service! Can we go? Oh wait Kakas-'' he was stopped by Sakura glaring at him.

''What ever'', she huffed and turned away from him.

Naruto sweat-dropped. ''_ Okaaaaaay so she's still angry at me. Che what ever._'' He looked at Sai,who was smiling at him. On Naruto's head again a tick mark formed as he also looked genuinely pissed.

''Hey dickless'', Sai greeted.

''_ THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL HIM NOT TO CALL ME THAT!_'' His eye twitched and a killing intent was starting to emerge from him.

Just as he wanted to throw himself at Sai and start a fight, Kakashi-sensei interrupted.

''Yo'' he eye-smiled. ''I'm sorry for being late, but there was this old lady and I had to he-''

''LIAR! Let's just go!... Urgh I'm tired of this '' she screamed and rubbed her sore started to go away from the group towards the exit of Konoha.

Everyon sweat-dropped.

''Well let's go-dattebayo!'',he shouted excitedly and followed Sakura.

Sai and Kakashi just shrugged it off and went after them.

* * *

''So ehm... what's this mission about anyway..?'' Naruto asked while scratching his head nervously.

Again, everyone sweat-dropped.

''Urgh Naruto. Why don't you just pay attention to what Tsunade-sama says!'', Sakura stated in a rather lame voice.

''Ehh.. well ya know.. Tsunade-baa-chan is always taking so long to tell us about the missions... and.. I just couldn't pay attention! It's not my fault ya know!'' Naruto waved his arms trying to gesture what he meant.

Before Sakura could answer Kakashi put his hand up signaling her to stop.

''Well Naruto, the mission is about escorting a princess from Iwa to Suna. We're also going to stay there for a few days as bodyguards for said princess.'' Kakashi stated.

''So nothin' serious huh... how lame .. I thought we get a B-mission '' Naruto looked unamazed and jumped forward onto the next branch.

''I wouldn't say it is _ nothin' serious _ as you put it. Princesses are infamous for getting kidnapped or killed because of the money and wars between various villages. Especially thiefs and bounty hunter are after them.'' He said.

''_ Doesn't matter to me anyway... I just hope this is going to end as soon as possible, so I can train some more..._''

He thought while jumping from branch to branch. He didn't notice the glances Sakura was shooting him.

* * *

''We're one day away from Iwa. It's the best if we stop here and set up the camp. Sakura you're going to make the fire and then put up the tents. Naruto you're going to get water and fish. Sai you're going to get berries and maybe something else to eat,.. ehh maybe an animal , alright let's go.'' Kakashi pointed out.

''Yes!'' ,they all shouted.

Sai jumped into the forest, while Naruto jumped towards the river.

Sakura turned around to Kakashi ,looking rather concerned.

''Sakura is something the matter?'' He asked as he noticed her looking at him so sorrowful.

''...It's about Naruto... he's been acting weird since the war ended... he never kept to himself .. whenever something bothered him ,he told me what happened ..'' She said and gazed at the ground ,shuffling her feet.

'' I don't know what to do anymore Sensei... did you notice his look? He looks dismissive... he's acting like nothing happened but I can see it. His smile is fake... it's creepy.. more creepier than Sai's! That's not normal for him! He's not even acting cheerful anymore.'' A teardrop hit the ground and she began to shake.

'' I.. I.. I fe-e-el so-o lost. I-I don't know ho-ow to help him! He won't o-ppe-e-nn up to me''. She began to sob quietly. Kakashi looked emphatically. ''I know Sakura... he won't even speak to me or Iruka... Especially Iruka is at a loss, he's really scared for Naruto's well-being.'' He rubbed his chin in thought.

''Maybe he'll get better ...otherwise we have to do something .. even if he don't wants us to interfere.'' He said and patted Sakura's back. ''Everything's going to be alright. You know the knucklehead. He's going to get better soon.'' He eye-smiled. ''_ Eventhough I'm not sure if that's true... he has never been like this for more than 2 days..._''

She looked up at him showing the tears glistening at the corner of her eyes.

''If you say so Sensei..'' She rubbed her eyes and sobbed again.

* * *

''_Water water fish fish fishies _'' He whistled a little bit, arms put behind his head with a content smile on his face. ''Hehe I'm going to get the biggest fish ever!'' He leaned down to the river and look into it, seeing is reflection. His smile faded away.

''**You are getting pathetic lately ,kit. What's with all this nonsense anyway?**''

''_OH! So _now_ you're talking to me! I've been trying to contact you these past days!_''

''**Oh I am **_**so **_**sorry kit. But I've been busy these past days trying to figure out what's wrong with your messed up mind**'' the Kyuubi stated rather annoyed.

''…_ Oh..so.. what's wrong with me?_''

''** You sure you want to know..? It can change your life forever...**'' The bijuu boss said.

''_ Yes ,dattebayo! Come on! Spill it out! These nightmares are killing me ,so help me !_''

…

…

..''** Unfortunately... I don't have a clue what's wrong with your mind**''

…

…

…

''_ WHAT! THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME YOU KNEW IT , EVENTHOUGH YOU DON'T!'' _ Naruto hollered inside his mind.

''** Listen up,kit. I don't know what's going on. I can't find any Jutsu spelled on you. No Genjutsu. No nothing. Something serious is going on , and I'm just as worried as you are.**

**I try to do my best here , you've got that? So stop shouting at me!**_**'' **_The kyuubi growled out.

''_ I know.. I'm sorry.. I'm just so stressed …To tell the truth I'm even scared to go to sleep.. all of this... the war.. the dead people... was it my fault? _'' He looked glumly at the ground deep in thought.

''** …**'' Before the Kyuubi could answer ,Naruto stopped listening and turned around.

'' Dickless we've been searching for you for almost an hour!'' Sai looked around and found one fish lying in front of Naruto.

''You didn't even catch enough fish for us to eat...'' He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

''Just as expected from you'' He kept smiling.

''What ever Sai.. I'm not in the mood to argue with you.. let's just go.'' He stood up and went past Sai towards the camp, _ accidentally _bumping into Sai's shoulder.

Sai kept standing there with his head cocked to the side . He was rather confused.

''_ What's wrong with Dickless?_''

* * *

''WHAT IS THIS?'' Sakura pointed at Naruto, looking angry.

''What is what Sakura-chan?'' He frowned looking at her and cocking his head to the side. ''_Oh come on! What did I do _now _?_'' Inwardly he was rather pissed off with her behaviour lately.

'' You just got one fish! Were you playing games at the river or what?.'' She put her head onto her hand and shook it in an annoyed fashion. ''Urgh whatever..thankfully I have provisions for a situation like this.'' She stated and headed to her bagpack to get them.

Naruto was twitching at his spot. Somehow he felt rage building up inside of him

''_No .. no Naruto... it's not her fault that you're feeling stressed and out of energy don't let it out on her... she has nothing to do with it_''

He didn't notice Kakashi looking at him worriedly and Sai looking rather odd at him to try finding out what was wrong.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while looking at the ground with a hardened expression. He tried to get his temper under control such as his mentally struggle.

Then he looked up and grinned.

''Hehe... I'm sorry Sakura-chan... I was lost in thought and forgot the time.. I am really _really _ sorry '' He said while scratching his head nervously.

''Humpf. What ever.. let us just start eating.. I'm dying here...I'm just soooo hungry'' She stated but complained nontheless.

''_ Ha.. she bought what I was saying _'' He grinned and sat down on the ground desperately waiting for his food.

Kakashi looked at him with narrowed eyes. ''_ Sakura is right.. something's definately wrong with him and he tries to keep it a secret.. also he's acting really strange.. it almost looked like he was shooting daggers at her or maybe even more like this... I think he was even glaring at her .. also he looked rather pissed off _'' He scrathed his chin in thought and closed his eyes. ''_ I have to observe this a little more _''

''Kakashi-sensei. If you won't come anytime soon … then I'm going to eat your dish too.. and then there won't be anything left for you '' Naruto stated while grinning with a sly expression.

''Huh?'', Kakashi looked at Naruto and found him staring with a sly smile plastered on his face.

He eye-smiled. ''No you won't … and you know why... the last time you did it , didn't end well, right?'' He continued to smile and headed to the campfire. He looked and Naruto and almost snorted. Just _almost_. The sight was just too funny.

Naruto looked scared. His skin was pale and he was gaping, looking like a fish ran out of water. Moreover he was slightly trembling and squinted his eyes to his sensei every now and then.

Out of nowhere he shoved his dish towards Kakashi and began grinning uneasily.

''He-here .. I-I uh ehm.. I'm not hungry anymore..'' He stated with a scared voice.

That's it.

Kakashi snorted and fell into a fit of laughter, eventual Sakura went along with him and started laughing too. Sai just kept smiling.

''Ehhhh! What's going on! Why are you laughing-ttebayo!'' He shouted annoyed.

''_Seriously what did I do? Do I have something on my face? …_'' He continued looking at them. His eye began twitching after several moments of laughter.

Sakura wiped a tear away and held her stomach, still giggling she said, ''Well hehe you know .. your face just now.. no.. your expression! IT WAS HILARIOUS! … ahahah so funny! YOUR FACE!'' She held her stomach again and rolled around on the ground, she couldn't even calm herself.

His expression softened and he cracked a smile. After a while he began to chuckle and then started laughing alongside with them.

* * *

After everything was settled, they decided who would take when the shift to guard the camp.

Naruto was last that meant he would _have _ to sleep _ now_. He couldn't draw out being awake for the whole night because then they would notice that something was bothering him.

He rolled onto his side, wishing he would never fall asleep again but he knew that wouldn't happen.. and even if it would... that would only mean that it was going to kill him anyway.

He sighed tiredly knowing that he felt strained and stressed. Of course he would fall asleep. But maybe he had more time and he could stay awake a little longer.

Well life had other plans for him and he slowly succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

~ _Dreamscape ~_

_He was in a hospital room. He knew it. The walls where white. The beds where white._

_Everything was white._

_ .thing._

_Seeing the hospital walls so often annoyed him to no end. Couldn't they paint the walls orange? That would be something. If the hospital wouldn't be so necessary for people he would've already painted it . Nothing against white,but it was really unnerving after time._

_He groaned._

_Why was he here?_

_He looked down at his hands and then inspected his body._

_There weren't injuries._

_Maybe he was visiting a friend?_

_He looked around and found no one in the room._

_''_Maybe Tsunade-baa-c-_'' His train of thoughts were interrupted by someone sliding the door open._

_He turned around to look at the intruder._

_''Sasuke_.._'' He stated while looking at the man with jet-black hair and onyx eyes._

_Sasuke snarled at him and went for his sword in his sheath._

_''_What the...!_'' He thought confused and shocked. _

_He quickly dodged the attack and grabbed Sasuke's wrist._

_'' Damn it! What's wrong with you,ttebayo!'' He shouted at him ,looking straight into his eyes._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. ''Why did you drag me into that pitiful village that you love so much? I don't want to be here'' He spat. '' I'm going to die anyway!'' _

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_''_What...?_'' he thought to himself. _

_''YOU HEARD ME! DAMN THIS COMA! I AM _SO _ SICK OF IT! But that doesn't matter anymore... I'll die any moment. You shouldn't waste your time with _me_! SO STOP ANNOYING ME!''_

_Before he could answer Sasuke vanished into dust._

Think about what _I_ said.

_His eyes widened again and he looked around searching for Sasuke._

_But when he turned around he was in a room full of doctors and victims._

Blood_ was everywhere. The air even smelled like it._

_''_What's going on_'' he thought worriedly while looking around. He caught something pink and ran towards it._

_''Sakura-chan! What's going on? Why is everyone injured?'' He asked shocked._

_She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears that wanted to escape._

_His eyes widened momentarily. ''Sa- Sakura-chan... why are you crying!'' he fell onto his knees and grabbed her shoulder , then he started to slighlty shake her._

_''Sakura-chan! Please tell me what happened!'' He demanded while looking into her saddened eyes._

_She choked.'' I.. I am _sob _I-I am so sorry ! Eventhough the war ended yesterday.. I _sob _ couldn't he-help as ma-n-ny people as I wanted _ sob … a-and no-w .. no-w-w I- I .._'' She sobbed uncontrollable and broke down into tears. ''I-I am so-o sor-r-ry Naru-uto! I _sob _ couldn't help _her_ ! And I coulnd't help Kakashi-sensei and- and.. and _ sob sob _ Tsunade-sama! Just like Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru!''He looked shocked was an understament. _

_''..What are you talking about...? Yo-ou mean they're dead?... All of them..?'' He asked quietly with his bangs covering his eyes. _

_She nodded and continued sobbing. '' I thought I could.. ma-maybe he-help _her._ But I-I couldn't... I'm so useless '' She pulled her arms around herself and choked. The tears cascading down her face and onto the cold floor._

_''I don't understand Sakura-chan ? Who do you mean by _her_ ?'' He furrowed his brow together and looked at her with a frown._

_Sakura meekly pointed towards a bed behind Naruto._

_He got up and turned around looking at the bed._

_There was a figure lying in it. _

Indigo_ coloured hair_

Pale _skin. Paler than normal. That meant something was wrong._

_He made his way towards her and called her name._

_''Hinata?...'' He gulped looking down at her._

_''Hinata...! Can you hear me?'' Maybe she didn't heard him the first time?_

_Still no answer._

_''There's no use Naruto... she's already dead...'' Came Sakura's voice from behind._

_''I'm so sorry...'' She choked again and began once more to sob uncontrollable._

_''_No..._'' He looked for her pulse. There was none._

_''_ No...!_'' He kneeled down at her bed and began to shake her furiously._

_''_ No.. no no no no! She can't be dead! SHE CAN'T BE!_'' Before he knew it a sob escaped his mouth and he began to cry. The tears were falling down fluently. He began to shake._

_''COME ON! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! GET UP HINATA! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS'' Him shaking her shoulders became more aggressive._

_''NARUTO! Stop it! You can't do anything!'' Sakura shouted and came running to him trying to drag him off of Hinata. He remained unfaced by this and kept shaking her._

_''No no no! You can't! Why! You don't deserve this!'' He shouted. _

_He was _angry_. _

Angry_ with himself for not helping her._

Angry_ with the world._

Angry_ at everything._

_Someone like her just doesn't deserve something like _this_._

_Two Jounin came and grabbed his shoulders forcefully and tore him off of her and pulled him away._

_No. He struggeled._

_NO. He flailed around._

_Sakura gasped and held her hands infront of her mouth. The tears flowed down her face again. This scene was just too cruel._

_'' NO!'' He roared._

_''_NARUTO_!'' He slipped into darkness._

* * *

He woke with a start. Sweat was rolling down his face and he felt unusually cold.

He looked around.

Sakura and Kakashi were looking at him worriedly both had their hands on his shoulders to comfort him. Sai just frowned at him.

''Naruto... we have to talk.'' Kakashi said with a stern voice eventhough it was laced with concern.

''_Damn it …''_

* * *

**_Well, I hope ya'll like it!... This is my first try in writing a fanfiction! And I am sooo sorry for grammatically mistakes! _ I dunno how I got the idea to do such a fanfic... ~ it just popped up in my mind :D  
_**

_**Please don't be too harsh! But I would love it if you would leave reviews or critics! So I can learn to do things better. You also can send me suggestions for how the story should continue ~ I have a few ideas myself how the story should go on but I'm open for suggestions :)**  
_

_See ya, Lilac sun and orange moon ~  
_


	2. The trip begins!

**I AM SO SORRY!... I haven't posted for like.. 3 months? maybe more.. ._. I amm sooo sorry! Please don't hurt me :x .. Everything was really complicated over those months, my laptop sucked to say the least.. and I had to buy a new one! Then school began .. and.. it was totally hard!It's still hard and I have to try and cope with it.. but somehow I manage.. and now I thought I should write again... it lessens the stress. Really, guys, I am sooo sorry :( , forgive me :S**

SO! After all this time... I haven't written much, but I did something at least! Here it is!:D But don't worry , the sotry is going to get better! And .. ehh well.. I am REALLY sorry for grammatically errors! :s My first language isn't English.. sooo... I am sorry? xD

On it goes!

_I do not own the characters, just the idea of the story._

_Say thanks to Kishimoto for those funny characters! :D:D_

''Look. There's nothing to discuss about! I just had a nightmare , alright? Nothin' serious,dattebayo!'' Naruto said and looked Kakashi straigt in the eyes. He humphed and then sighed. ''Stop looking at me like that...''

Kakashi was still looking suspicious. ''Alright alright. But if it happens again we're going to talk about it. You know why.. this is not the first time Naruto and we're really concerned.'' He said with his brow furrowed together.

''Yes yes I know.. but come on! Everyone has nightmares!'' He answered reluctantly.

'' I know... but with you.. it doesn't seem normal anymore..'' His gray haired sensei stated.

Then he looked up to the others. ''It seems like everybody's up now. We can move on now. Gather your things together and pack everything we're moving in a few minutes.'' Kakashi orded and got up from his spot. He put his hands into his pocket and watched the other gather their things.

Especially watching Naruto. ''_ If he keeps putting on that act we're going to have troubles with this mission _'' he sighed.

''Sensei! We're ready! Let's gooooo, dattebayo!'' Naruto shouted while pumping his fist into the air.

The sharingan user looked up and eye-smiled at them. ''Yes let's move. It won't take long to Iwa. And also,we're not going to take breaks.'' he stated irritated.

''Awww man'' came the annoyed reply from Naruto. He hung his head and hunched his shoulders over. ''What ever, the faster we get there the faster we can go home'' he said with new confidence

Everyone chuckeled.

''How long Kakashi-sensei...?'' Came the tired question from Naruto.

Sakura bumped his head with her fist while Sai just smiled.

Kakashi groaned and facepalmed himself. ''Naruto just like I told you ,like _six minutes_ ago, it won't take long from here. Don't ask me all the time... it gets annoying after some time, got that.?'' he told him stressed.

''… Yes Sensei... I won't ask again,-ttebayo ..'' Naruto mumbled and looked away pissed. Actually he was just really tired and stressed. Those sleepless nights were taking their toll on him and he knew it. He groaned again.

''_ Hey, fuzzball! Tell me something! Entertain me.. I don't know! JUST DO SOMETHING! I am tired and boreeeeeeeed~ _''

''**What the... why you little runt! Talk to your comrade and not me! I. AM. BUSY! Got that!?**'' the Kyubi howlered out.

'' _.. You're always so mean.. come on! I thought we were on good terms! Talk too meeeeeeeeeeee!Dattebayo! _''

''**… You're annoying you know that? And yes we're on good terms but I don't have time! SO LEAVE ME ALONE !**'' he bijuu grumbeled.

''_Humpf! Please yourself .. I'm just going to talk to Sakura-chan !Dattebayo_'' he stated annoyed.

''Hey! Sakura-chan! How do you thi-'' before he could finish his sentence a kunai whizzed past him and cut his cheek.

''GET DOWN EVERYONE!'' Kakashi shouted. And in just a few seconds everyone was at the ground in a fighting position.

''WHO'S THERE!?'' Naruto shouted while looking around. About 7 feet away he spotted someone in the shrubs. ''Show yourself!'',he demanded.

''Kukukuku..'' the person laughed. ''What do we have here...'' ,he came out of his hiding place and looked at everyone. '' Ahh.. the copy cat Kakashi Hatake and … oh! A jinchūriki with , if I remember right, the nine-tailed beast sealed inside of him! How great!'' he clapped his hands and smiled slyly.

Naruto took a kunai from his pouch and held it in front of him. ''What do you want!'',he spat.

''Calm down Naruto! We first have to analyze the situation as well as our opponent!.'' Kakashi said calmly but still kept a wary eye on the intruder.

The man had jet black hair, tanned skin and loose clothing,overall he looked shabby and dirty. He also noticed the long sword behind his back.

''_A thief?... _'' he squinted his eyes and looked further at him and spotted a headband from Kumogakure attached at his left arm.

''What do you want? If you don't leave soon ,we will attack you.'' Kakashi said cautious.

''Well well, actually ,I was aiming to get the princess but it seems like you don't have her here.'', he shrugged nonchalantly. ''Such a pain in the ass, looks like I have to whoop all ya asses.'' he finished his sentence with a dirty grin and quickly withdrew his sword from his back. Holding it in front of him , he made a battle cry and went to charge.'' HAAA!''

''Formation 5! NOW'' Kakashi cried out and everyone leaped up into the air. The chubby man jumped after them but found no one there. ''_ What's going on! _'' He looked around and found someone staring back at him.

''Gotcha!'' Naruto shouted and punched him in the face with full force. ''Sai! NOW!''

''Of course dickless'', came the lame reply.

Sai quickly withdrew his brush and scroll and drew some lions and a eagle.

''Sakura!'' he shouted to her.

''Yes! I got this!'' she jumped onto the eagle ,to get into the air.

The thief looked at the lions which were there to distract him, after realizing his mistake he looked up and found the pink-haired kunoichi flying towards him.

''_ Damn it! _'' he thought as sweat rolled down his neck. Before he could dodge, the kunoichi already punched him in the gut and sent him flying off.

She dusted her hands and jumped to the ground ,looking smug. ''That was a piece of cake!'' she said and smirked.

'' We did it-dattebayo!'' he grinned and brought his hands behind his hands .

''Well yes.. but where's Kakashi?'' Sai said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked around to find the sharingan user, but no one found him.

''I'm right behind you'' he whispered into Naruto's ear.

''GAAAAAAAAAAH!'', Naruto quickly craned his neck towards his sensei looking shocked and in one quick motion jumped back behind Sakura. ''That was sooo cheap sensei!'' he shouted while glaring daggers at him.

Everyone laughed.

Kakashi eye-smiled at him .'' Yes, I am indeed sorry Naruto.'' he replied somewhat sarcastically.

Naruto's eye twitched. Grumbling he said , ''What ever Sensei... just get moving alright? I wanna get this finished as soon as possible.''

''Aww Naruto don't you wanna be with us? Spending time with all of us?'' he said in a false hurt voice.

Naruto didn't catch the ironic reply and frantically wailed his arms .''No no no no no! That's not it! Really Kakashi-sensei! I-I didn-'' before he could get on any further his Sensei interrupted him. ''It's alright Naruto. I was just joking with you'' he eye-smiled again.

Naruto grumbled again and looked at the ground embarrassed. ''Let's just moving on, kay?dattebayo'' he mumbeled.

Again, everyone laughed.

''Seeeeenseeeeeeeeeeeei how lonnnnng?'' Naruto moaned for the umpteenth time in less than a hour.

Sakura glared at him. Before Naruto could again complain about it, he shout his mouth after seeing Sakura giving him a death glare.

Kakashi sighed ,'' We're at least 2 km away from Iwa .. it won't take long... maybe 8 minutes or so..''

The shadow clone user grumbled again but didn't say anything back.

After what seemed like hours for Naruto they finally arrived.

''Whoaaaah! This place is _huge_ ! Like REALLY HUGE! Dattebayo!'' he voiced his thoughts and looked up in astonishment.

''Yes the place is one of the biggest in this country.'' Kakashi stated, then he brought up his hand and pointed upwards with his forefinger. ''Also this place is heavily guarded, there's no way to get in there without getting caught, even for really skilled ninja it seems hard to get in.''

Everyone looked at him in awe. Their heads then turned to the castle and gazed at it.

''Well... then how do we get in there ? Ya know, to get the princess and stuff- ttebayo.'' Naruto asked cocking his head to the side with slight curiousness shown in his eyes.

'' We got a letter from the Daimyo and his signature which we have to show to the guards. Then they let us in.'' he replied.

''Ohhhhh'' Naruto mumbled out and gazed again at the huge castle. Then he grinned.

''Why are you grinning like an idiot, Dickless?'' , Sai asked Naruto.

Naruto ignored his nickname and said, ''Well, when I'm going to be Hokage I'm gonna get a house as huge as this! Dattebayo!'' He exclaimed happily and grinned his trademark grin.

''Let's go team. It's getting cold...'' Kakashi said lazily.

''You just want to get in your room and read that dirty book from Ero-sennin'' Naruto grumbled and shot him a dismissive look. Kakashi brought his hands up in defence.'' There, there... that's not right! Well maybe... ! But that doesn't matter! It's getting cold indeed!'' he told him and laughed a little trying to wave off the topic.

Sakura looked grumpily at him and huffed. Strolling over to Naruto with Sai in tow.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. ''_ Kids these days can't even get a simple joke _'' he sighed and made his way up to the others. ''_ Might as well get over with it _'' he thought grumpily.

''Tell us your business '' the guards demanded.

''We're from Konohagakure ..'' Kakashi began and held up the letter. The guards read through it. ''.. we're here for the princes. The Daimyo asked us to take the princess somewhere save , we're also going to be her guards for the next few days and we assure you to take care of her.'' he said.

The guards looked up and nodded clearing the way for them. ''You can enter the Daimyo's castle. '' they said at the same time.

''Alright! Let's go, dattebayo!'', Naruto called enthusiastically and stepped forward making his way through the entrance. He looked at the others. ''Come on already! I wanna get in there ,-ttebayo!'' he waved at them with both his hands.

''He's way too enthusiastic sometimes...'' Sakura stated and facepalmed. Kakashi chuckeled and Sai just smiled.

''He's always like that. Better than a sulking emo Naruto, isn't it?'' he stated and eye-smiled at her.

''.. Uh well yes.. '' she said rather awkwardly.

So ,after what felt like hours, they finally started towards the castle.


	3. Of annoying Princesses and Sai

Chapter 3 Nightmares

I am REALLY sorry for grammatically errors! :s My first language isn't English.. sooo... I am sorry? xD

On it goes!

_I do not own the characters, just the idea of the story._

_Say thanks to Kishimoto for those funny characters! :D:D_

''bla bla''- Normal talking

''_blabla_'' - Thinking

''**Kyuubi**''- Kyuubi talking

* * *

After walking around, they finally found the daimyo,sitting in a big room with a throne in the middel.

''State your business'',his voice boomed out throughout the room.

Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke up. ''We're the bodyguards from Konoha and are here to get your daughter safely to Suna.''

The daimyo looked up and observed the new arrivals. After some time he began to smile and called out : '' Tsuki! You may come now, your guardians are now here!''

Everyone looked to the door that now opened and out came a beautiful woman with blond hair ,the colour of the moon, she had oceanic blue eyes,plump lips and had a beautiful aura.

''_She's cute! Just look at her! She's absolutely gorgeous._'' Naruto stared at her with his mouth gaping like a fish.

BAM!

'' aiaiaiiaiii! Sakura-chan! Why'd ya hit me -ttebayo!?'' He looked at her accusingly.

''Well, you weren't paying attantion you idiot.'' She said and huffed. Looking at her, he grumbled and looked at the princess chuckeled silently, gaining a glare from Naruto. He stopped cuckling and turned serious again.

''Yes father, what is it that you want'', she asked with an angelic voice.

Her father smiled down at her. '' Well, you see, after what happened in our country, it is better for all of us ,if you leave with them and go to Suna to take shelter , until everything is cleared an-'', before he could finish, his daughter interupted him.

''What do you mean, fahter? Taking shelter? I can handle this situation very well, it's just another obst-'', she tried to reason with him but he cut her off short, holding up his hand.

''No. Do as I say.'' He glared at her silently.

''..Yes...as you wish... father.'', she looked away ,getting a far away look in her eyes.

Naruto frowned seeing what just happened between the daimyo and his daughter. Then he turned around toward Kakashi. ''What exactly happened in Iwa Kakashi-sensei?'', he asked the Copy Cat.

Kakashi closed his eyes to think. ''Well , Naruto, after the war ended, Iwa had problems after the loss of so many people. Thugs , rugs ,rogue ninjas are momentarily trying to topple the government, and also they try to get the princess.'', he said and opened his eyes again.

Naruto looked at the princess and then at her father.''Aw... man... I thought after all those hardships, everything would be alright.'', he mumured and then tuned into the conversation the daiymo and the princess held, right now.

''So make yourself ready, you are leaving in a few minutes, is that alright.'', he looked at Kakashi, who in return nodded. ''Good, you may go now my daughter.'' He said and smiled in a sad way.

''Yes father.'', she said , and went to leave.

Naruto looked after her and was quite shocked to see her glaring at him and the others.

''I don't like her'', Sakura whispered and glared at the ground,

''Something got to you , Sakura-chan? You've been really moody these past days... and I mean much moodier than always.'', Naruto said in deep thought.

''What's it to you?'', she asked and glared at him. He blinked. ''_Whoa? What's wrong, did I do somethi- oh wait.. I did... well.. somehow.. I think?_'' She stood there glaring at him for a while , but in the end she just sighed and smiled at him wearily.

''Well team, stop your chit chat and let's go, the princess is already back.'',the copy cat said happily.

''HAI'', they chorused.

* * *

Naruto was not amused. No. He wasn't. Not a tiny bit. Some may think that princesses are pretty, fun to be with or really sweet and all that stuff. They were wrong. SO WRONG.

He glared at the _oh so gorgeous and beautiful_ princess. Pah! She may be beautiful, but that's all to it.

She smiled at him wickedly.

No. Not amused.

''You are going to carry me, blondie.'' She said in that _high and mighty_ voice. He glared at her more intensely, huffed and turned around ,ignoring her.

_''As if I'm going to carry a stuck-up girl! I wouldn't mind if she fell into a puddle of dirt.''_, at the thought he began to grin mischievously.

''Hey! Are you listening!? . .YOU.'',she shouted angrily, glaring at him full force.

He grunted and didn't turn around. To tell the truth , he could care less.

She balled her fists and stopped a few seconds she fixed her eyes on him and glared at an accued finger at him she began to scream:,,''You ignorant,insolent,dumb tomcat!This is outrageous! _I_ was talking to you! I am a prince-'',before she could finish her sentence he stopped abruptly, and faced her, shooting her a glare, silencing her.

'' _I _don't care what _you_ are. Even if you were queen of the world. I could care less. You were going on my nerves since we started this mission, that means you were a brat almost since 10 hours! 10 HOURS! I _won't_ carry you! No. You can walk on your own, damn it. I hate brats like you. Always expecting others to do your work because you're to fine to do it on your own. Ask Sai,Kakashi or Sakura. But _I __**won't **__carry you.''_,

he spat out and with balled fists turned around, and started to walk again.

She stood there utterly perplexed, confused and shocked.

''_No one ever talked to me like that! Who does he think he is!?_'',she thought while glaring at his back. ''What is his problem!?'',she muttered angrily.

Everyone looked at the princess and the jinchuuriki. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, and like Naruto, started to walk again. Sai just kept silent, and Sakura, well , Sakura was looking at Naruto in sadness.

''He had it rough. '', she said, and looked down, shuffling her feet.

''What do you mean'', Tsuki asked, throughout confused.

Sakura started to open her mouth, but closed it again. After thinking for a few seconds she smiled sadly and turned to the princess.''It's not my right to tell you, I'm sorry. But I have to say,..'',she turned serious and somewhat angry,''..if you don't change your attitude towards him or us, well,let's just say, the trip won't go well for you.'' ,she smiled falsely at her, turned around and started to walk.

The blonde princess looked at her scared and frowned. She kicked a stone and started to walk again, eventhough her legs felt like they have been walking for the whole day.

''What ever...'', she muttered under her breath.

''Let's set up camp, team.'', Kakashi said. ''Thankfully we hadn't come across some thugs. Let's eat and then go to sleep, Naruto you will take the first shift,alright?'' He announced and looked at everyone,than at Naruto.

''Sure, why not.'', he grinned and took off, searching for food.

Sai went for the firewood , and Sakura for the water.

BAM

Kakashi looked where the sound came from, and found a heavy breathing princess on the ground. Face first. He bit back a chuckle, and instead coughed.

''THIS! IS NO FUN AT ALL! We were running for 11hours!'',she shouted and glared at the tree in front of her.

''Actually, it was more than 11hours'', the copy cat eye-smiled.

''WHAT!?More than 11 hours!? And now look! My clothes are torn!And worse, they are mud. MUD!'',she shot him a glare and then rolled onto her side, looking into the dark forest.

He couldn't help it. He chuckeled. ''It's not that bad. And if you're going to roll around like this, your clothes are getting more dirty'', he said somewhat thoughtfully.

''It doesn't matter anymore!I just want to sleep. Good night!'', she huffed and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Kakashi just shook his head and looked up at the clear night sky.

_''Who knows. Maybe Naruto can change her for the better, that's what he's best at.''_,he smiled and then went to work on some scrolls.

__''I am sooooo awesome! I got 12 fish! 12. Ha , beat that Sai''_,he grinned evily.

Jumping through the trees with so much fish was too much for Naruto, so he made a few _Kage Bunshin_ to help him.''_I wonder if the others are there yet? hnm-''_, he stopped thinking, when he heard a noise coming from the around he lingered on the spot for a few seconds, but the sound was long gone.

''Maybe it was a squirrel, or something el-'',before he could finish his sentence, something creeped up behind him, creeping him out.

''Dickless. Are you talking to yourself?'', Sai asked with an innocent voice.

''Gah!'', Naruto jumped on the tree branch left beside him,startled and creeped out.

''SAI DAMN IT!. Stop this creepy, sneaky thing you're always doing!I almost got a heart attack,dattebayo!'', he shouted and pointed an accused finger at his fake-smiling teammate.

''I'm sorry Dickless. In the book I read, they described that being funny with your friends,making jokes or sneaking up behind someone!They said this is meant to be fun. Maybe I was misinterpreting something.'', Sai said in a low voice, lost in thought, while voicing them out.

Naruto just looked at him like he would snatch his last cookie away.

''Surrreeeeeeeee..'',he said unsure and sarcastically.''Let's just go to the camp.. just.. don't do that _ever_ again. Got it-ttebayo?'', he turned around and began to jump again, not even waiting for Sai.''_Man! He's sooo creepy. The books we bought him, don't even help him at all! He's misinterpreting them!_'', he shook his head and fastened his pace.

Sai followed without saying anything, still lost in thought. ''_Maybe dickless isn't the funny type? Maybe he's the grumpy one. _'', he looked at the book again, re-reading the side again.

Funny type's: Like to be scared, have fun with, like to party, love their friends

Hate type's: Don't joke with them! Seriously. Don' 't provoke them. Don't... (about 6 sentences more)

.

.

Grumpy type's: They're no fun to be with. They need hugs and them presents and they will be nice again. (Alert: Won't work with the grumpy grumpy type's!)

''_Ahhhh. I got it. Dickless needs a hug!_'',he fake-smiled again and then looked at Naruto . ''Dickless!'',he said a little bit louder.

''WHAT!? We're almost there. You can tell me then!'', he shouted over his shoulder.

Sai just shrugged.

* * *

Cuuuuuuuuut!

So well.. I know it's short... but I have sooo many exams in the next 2 weeks =.=... it's annoying... Eventhough I love Chemic .. it's soo hard.. and I think my teacher likes to anger me or provoke me... urgh _

Just 2 weeks.. and then...then I have vacation! YES! Christmas is coming :3! I wish y'all nice vacations and happy christmas and so on! :)

Also.. I'm currently working on another Story... it's going to be something like a crossover with The Mortal Instruments/The Invernal Devices...! Just Naruto-like xD

Bye bye ~ see you soon! :)


End file.
